Her
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]My 1st Brock Lesnar Fic, it's a short, 1 chapter story. Just a Romantic Fic! R&R Please!


****

*Her*

I look at her, so beautiful. It's crazy. No one would've thought it. Me, Brock Lesnar, the big animal, the WWE Champion, in love. Hell, even I laughed at it when I first thought it. I couldn't believe that I could be all tough in front of people and scare so many people just by looking at them, and here I am, just thinking about her.

She's one of the most beautiful women in the world. Those eyes, those blue eyes, they always draw me to them. I wish she knew how I felt. I know that she's one of the women who aren't afraid of me.

I've scared her more than once, I know that. But she's always confident around me, she never likes to show fear. That's one of the things I love about her. She doesn't care who you are, she's going to stand up to you if you try to scare her away. She deserves all the respect she gets in this company. People look up to her, as they should.

I remember the first day I saw her, she was talking to her father. She looked at over at me and gave me a kind smile, sort of a welcoming into the company. I remember hoping to work with her, but she wasn't on TV then, so I ended up with Paul Heyman. With him, I got the reputation as this animal, a crazy man, someone inhuman. 

I hated knowing that so many people were afraid of me. None of them saw past my character. They saw the character of Brock Lesnar as the real Brock Lesnar. No one bothered to try and get to know me. 

I remember how happy I was when they told me I would be working with her. I was ecstatic. I was even happier when I found out that Paul and I were separating. I figured on my own, people might see the real me. No such luck.

The Divas were still afraid of me, they would cower away when I walked by. Everyone except her. She would walk by with her head held high, no fear showing. 

All I wanted was a chance, to tell her how I felt. I just needed the courage and the time alone. When I got that, I knew I had to jump at the chance.

I watched as she walked away from the other Divas, walking into a private locker room. I confidently walked up to the door and raised my arm to knock. Right before I did, I got nervous, nervous that she would tell me to go away or something.

"Just do it Brock." I scolded, knocking.

She opened after a minute, shocked at me standing in her doorway. She gave a questioning look, as if asking why I was there.

"Um…" I tried to find my voice, suddenly feeling like a fool. "I'm sorry to disturb you, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked up at me, our eyes meeting. She smiled and moved away letting me in the room. 

"Have a seat." She said sweetly. I sat on the couch and she sat next to me.

"I, uh… I wanted to ask you something." I began.

"Ok." She agreed.

"I don't know how to say this, but I've been, um…" 

She looked at me, urging me to go on. 'Come on Brock, spit it out.' I silently instructed myself.

Finally, I decided that I was never going to be able to say what I wanted to say, how I wanted to say, so I chose another method.

I turned and looked at her, her blue eyes meeting mine. I leaned in slowly, my lips capturing hers in a kiss. I was expecting her to pull away and smack me, that's why I was shocked when she kissed me back.

I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She responded, placing one arm behind my head and the other on my chest. 

I let my tongue trace over her lips, begging for her to let me in. She obliged, opening her mouth as I deepened the kiss. We finally pulled away, minutes later, both of us breathless.

She looked at me, shock evident in her eyes. Breathing deeply, she said "What was that for?"

I felt myself blush as I replied. "I um… I've been wanting to do that for a while. I'm sorry." I stood up, walking towards the door. As I reached for the doorknob, I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around.

"Don't be sorry." She said with a smile. "I never said I didn't like it, I just didn't expect it." 

"So you liked it?" I asked nervously.

She replied by wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. She pulled away and smiled. "I liked it, just like I like you."

I smiled and kissed her quickly. "Good, because I like you too… Steph."


End file.
